Blog użytkownika:Wielki Mistrz Uzdrawiania Dr Psychoza/Wojna Dwóch Inkwizytorów
Wojna Dwóch Inkwizytorów- wojna domowa wśród Imperialistów na Earthus, która rozpoczęła się rok po śmierci Pani Basi, trwająca 3 lata. Konflikt toczył się pomiędzy stronnictwami tzw. frakcjami. "Czarni" żądali wyruszenia przeciwko Etnicznikom, oskarżonych przez nich o sfingowanie powrotu Tarpana w preteksie do zaatakowania Pani Basi. Zgromadzeni byli oni wokól Wojskowej Rady pod przewodnictwem gen. Janusza de Alonge. Jednocześnie postulowali rozszerzenie praw wyborczych, zniesienia poboru i nadanie kilku światom niepodległości. "Biali" byli przeciwnikami wojny z Etnicznikami, nawoływali do zjednoczenia wojsk i zaatakowanie hord Tarpana. Lojaliści panującego rządu pod przewodnictwem Wielkiego Inkwizytora Lookasa. Początkowo przeciwni liberalyzacji prawa, jednakże 3 miesiące przed wybuchem wojny przyjęli "Wielki Akt Praw", wprowadzający prawo wyborcze każdemu obywatelowi po osiągnięciu 21 lat. Jednocześnie propagowali modernizacje armii oraz zmniejszenie generalicji. Główną areną starć była planeta Earthus z Niedźwiedźdomium. Prym wiodły kraje, znajdujące się na kontynencie Europus. Poszukiwano tam sojuszników frakcji, co spowodowało zawiązanie kilku różnych sojuszy. Europus podzieliła się na dwa wrogie obozy: Czarnych i Białych. Do "Białych" zaliczali się m.in Imperium Franków, Bretenia i ich sojusznicy. "Czarni" pozyskali m. in Kraj Czarnej Lechii (2 wieki wcześniej podbili oni Wielkich Lechitów) oraz Sojusz Narodów (kilkanaście grup narodowych luźno połączonych sojuszami). Wojna wybuchła wskutek tzw. Telegramu Śmierci. Został on wysłany przez gen. de Alonge do Cesarza Czarnej Lechii. Określał on datę zamachu stanu w St. Gallen oraz przebieg. Przechwycony przez Korpus Wywiadu Basi, a następnie rozszyfrowany przez genialnego matematyka Ian Ramsey'a. Informacja ta wymusiła szybkie działanie wśród Białych. 24 III rozpoczęła się akcja "405". Aresztowano wtedy ponad 40 generałów i 500 innych stronników zamachu, w tym gen. de Alonge. Przyznał się do planowania zamachu, jednakże nie wyrażał on skruchy. Skazany na areszt został zamordowany przez fanatycznego Białego przed wejściem do Wielkiego Sądu. Spowodowało to rozruchy społeczne w St. Gallen i w kilku światach zależnych na Earthus. W stolicy przekształciły się w bojówki Czarnych, które zostały szybko rozbite. W koloniach wybuchły walki pomiędzy frakcjami, jednakże w większości zostały szybko stłumione. Jedynie w 5 koloniach władzę objęli Czarni. Wojska Białych skierowały się do tych 5 kolonii, gdzie zaatakowali Czarnych. Walki tam trwały około roku i zakończyły się ostatecznym zwycięstwem Białym. Koloniom ograniczono suwerenność i wymuszono wysokie daniny. Na Earthusie po akcji 405 wojnę Małej Lechii (sojusznik Franków) wypowiedział Sojusz Narodów. Oznaczało to wypowiedzenie wojny także Frankom. Swojego sojusznika wsparła Czarna Lechia oraz Belgaria. Wskutek tego do wojny wciągnięto także Bretenię oraz Kraj Italion. Po szybkim pokonaniu wojsk Małej Lechii, wojska Czarnych skierowały się do Frankii. Ich natarcie zostało zatrzymane 20 km od granicy w bitwie nad Elbą. Obie armie rozpoczęły rozbudowe linii umocnień: okopów, bunkrów. Fale wroga nieustannie atakowały umocnienia, przejmując lub rozbijając się o nie. Przeciwnik zaś kontratakował wypierając wrogów, a następnie samemu rozpoczynając natarcie. Dodatkowo błędy dowództwa, które nie potrafiło dostosować się do nowej technologii, posyłały na śmierć ludzi w bezsensownych atakach. Rok po wybuchu wojny w Ofensywie Katedralnej do walki wśród Białych wprowadzono prototypowe jednoski: Mechy Bojowe oraz Maszyny. Wprowadziły one zamęt w szeregach wroga, umożliwiając zajęcie około 9 km ziemi. Jednakże były one zawodne i podatne na atak artyleryjski. Zostały one przyjęte z entuzjazmem wśród dowództwa, dzięki czemu rozpoczęto rozbudowę i tworzenie nowych form. Czarni przejęli niektóre zepsute egzemplarze z pola bitwy w czasie kontrataku. Pozwoliło to im samemu stworzyć maszyny i wprowadzić na front. W drugim roku wojny na front weszło kilka nowości. Czarni w bitwie pod Gelux zrzucili artyleryjsko na okopy wroga pociski z gazem. Doprowadziło to do śmierci wielu obrońców, zamętu, dzięki czemu zajęto 4 km terenu. Gaz zrzucono jeszcze 3 razy, dopiero za 4 razem dla żołnierzy wprowadzono maski ochronne. Sami Biali rozpoczęli już od razu badania nad własnych programem chemicznym, tworząc Mieszankę Hlemina, powodującą poparzenia oraz zaburzenia fukcjionowania układu nerwowego. Drugą nowością była zmiana wykorzystania samolotów. Początkowo pełniły one funkcje zwiadowczą i obserwującą, a pojedynki toczono pomiędzy wrogimi pilotami. Z czasem zaczęto atakować wroga przy pomocy karabinów maszynowych. Dopiero wynalazek inżyniera lotniczego Białych- Leona Więza, upowszechnił walki samolotów. Umożliwiał on celowanie pilotowi samolotu, zaś same działa zamontowano przy śmigłach lub na skrzydłach. Prototypy spisały się świetnie, tworząc przewagę powietrzną Białych, która trwała już do końca wojny. Czarni zaś wprowadzili do walk sterowce bombardy, atakują miasta i przemysłowe ośrodki. Chociaż początkowo Biali nie potrafili odpowiedzieć na bombardowanie, w kilka miesięcy stworzyli samoloty, zdolne strącić balony. W trzecim roku wojny na pomoc Białym przybyły wojska z kolonii i Głównego Układu. Atak 46 sterowców Czarnych na stolicę Bretenii zakończył się niepowodzeniem, gdyż do obrony stolicy włączono prototypową Latającą Fortecę, któa potrafiła w 4 strzałach strącić sterowiec. Wojska Czarnych dezerterowały z frontu, poddawali się Białym. W Sojuszu Narodów wybuchły bunty poszczególnych krajów, co doprowadziło do upadku kraju i jego podziału po zawarciu pokoju. Sama Czarna Lechia poddała się 10 X, oddając niepodległość Lechii (około 2/3 kraju przed wojną). Data ta oznacza koniec Wojny Dwóch Inkwizytorów. W czasie wojny maszyny została masowo użyte. Wykorzystanie chemicznych środków na linii frontu doprowadziło do rozwoju przemysłu chemicznego. Wiele rozwiązań z wojny wykorzystano w fabrykach, produkujących towary cywilne. Jednakże brak zapotrzebowania na produkty wojenne spowodował, że wiele zakładów zwolniło pracowników. Weterani nie mogli znaleźć zatrudnienia po wojnie, co spowodowało wielką falę kolonizacji nowych planet. W czasie dzialań wojennych zginęło około 20 mln ludzi, starty materialne wyceniono zaś na około 60 mld denarów. Kategoria:Inne blogi